I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field rope swings and, more particularly, to a rope swing handle bar apparatus and system.
II. Description of the Related Art
Rope swings are commonly used for a variety of entertainment purposes. Typically, a user ties several knots into a rope and uses the rope for swinging. Typically, rope knots do not provide the best engagement with the rope because a user's hand can be pinched by the knot or can slip over the knot. Furthermore, direct engagement with the rope can cause rope burns on the user's hand or other parts of the body. Furthermore, it can be difficult for a user to engage the rope other than with the user's hands.